1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for connecting a Global Positioning System (GPS) with a digital image processing device, and inputting position information into an image file captured by the digital image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of digital image processing devices exist, such as a digital camera, a portable phone having a camcorder and camera, an electronic scheduler having a camera installed therein, a Personal Data Assistant (PDA), or the like, that are capable of capturing images and storing the digitized images. These digital image processing devices are portable and can be carried while traveling or for example, mountain climbing, so as to capture images of various scenes and to electrically record the captured images. However, these digital image processing devices only provide functions for capturing, storing, and scanning photographs, but cannot store information pertaining to locations where the photographs were taken or other specific information pertaining to those locations.
In order to solve the above-described problems, a Global Positioning System (GPS) can be installed in a digital image processing device, thereby enabling storage of information on places where photographs were taken or specific information on the places. For example, a method of transmitting communication information between a GPS receiver and an image capture device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-279110. The GPS receiver has a wireless communication function and a GPS function, and the image capture device has a wireless communication function capable of wirelessly communicating with the GPS receiver, and a capturing function. The GPS receiver and the image capture device can perform point-to-point wireless communication, and exchange information via serial communication. After the image capture device pre-registers a connection and connection point of the GPS, when the image capture device is started, the point-to-point wireless communication connection between the GPS receiver and the image capture device is automatically performed. After the point-to-point wireless communication is performed, GPS information (position information) is transmitted from the GPS receiver to the image capture device, and then the image capture device adds the GPS information to a captured image.
In the above-described conventional technology, when the GPS receiver and the image capture device perform the wireless communication, the image capture device and the GPS receiver perform real-time communication so that the image capture device receives the GPS information. Therefore, if the image capture device stays in a location in which the image capture device has received the GPS information and becomes incapable of receiving new GPS information, the image capture device fails to add the GPS information to a captured image.